A light-emitting device employing a graphite thin film (e.g., a single layer or multiple layers of graphene) is known (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). In such a light-emitting device, a voltage is applied to the graphite thin film, whereby infrared light is emitted from the graphite thin film.